User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of April 2019
Hello there. Yes, there's announcements for April . . . or is there? Yes there is. Grab a drink if you please as we go right in. *First off, Work and Play has been released. As stated previously, based on a true story which I've also linked on the page and I definitely appreciate feedback as well as recommend reading the story. For me, the first time I read it, it blew my mind away and I just could not stop thinking if it could work as a Thomas story. Inevitably, it does as do most real-life railway stories/incidents. Trust me, that's the building blocks of most of my stories so if you're ever needing a story idea, look around! The internet these days provides access to various railway incidents which can easily be adapted into a Thomas story. *The next short due for release is Home Sweet Home, which will see the transition between the old Tidmouth Sheds and the new sheds first seen in Thomas's Christmas Party. It'll be slice-of-life, simple stories, but still with some good laughs along the way. Honestly, my favourite writing format is really slice-of-life stories grounded in realism which is what made both the Railway Series and Classic Series very memorable. *The seventy-fifth anniversary short is Best Engines Ever due for release in May 2020 to celebrate another landmark. I've actually got a good portion of it written. Again, it'll utilise the four-story format and I have at least a rough draft on three stories. I view it a more of showcase of the engines; simply to see them being Really Useful and showing why after so many years they are still so relevant in our lives and to others. *Look further into 2021, there's You Lucky Engine and Visiting Engines. Both will use the Railway Series format used in Work and Play. For the former, I've got a good portion written with plenty of time for revisions, edits, etc. For the latter, I've a lot of story ideas. Donald's and Douglas's sister was due to appear but then I incorporated her into The Escape Plan and then found a perfect substitution so it all work out. The Caledonian Twins will still feature as well as the Mountain engines. The first locomotive I've announced to be appearing is LNER A4 Sir Nigel Gresley named after his designer, of course as also designer of Gordon, Dodger, and Ryan. In total, there'll be four visitors with Flying Scotsman also due for an appearance. Hopefully something in vein of Very Famous Engines with a simple meet and exchange news with Gordon. That's all I have to say on that. *In March, I released some stand-alone episodes namely Dirty Sidings, Tenderfirst, and a re-write of Signals Crossed. These will be episodes that don't form part of any short but that I've written out and I don't want to be constrained in releasing it if it's pretty much ready. Whenever I have an idea, it's pretty much an obligation to write it out some way or another, 'cause then, I lose it and it's a real shame. This means that often times, I'll be writing parts of You Lucky Engine even though Best Engines Ever is due for release first. So basically, these stand-alone episodes as just stories I want to get out without being constrained to put it as part as any short or schedule a specific due date. Some days, I just start typing away and if it ends up being stand-alone, I can upload it as I please. I've got several more I'm finalising so there will definitely be, I'd say two new episodes this month. *Finally, there's a re-write of James and Percy coming up which will include basically everything I've incorporated that I didn't have back in 2014 when I was writing. Interesting to see in that period, what I've changed. Definitely, the rivalry between James and Percy who I have to say are probably my favourite ones to write for, will still be present, though some thing about it will change a bit. I had a blast back in 2013-14 when I first wrote it, and I still enjoying writing for these two. That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading. Take care. --MainLineEngines (talk) 06:05, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts